1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a radio frequency (RF) and acoustic shielding door for enclosures, and more particularly, an RF and acoustic shielding door having improved RF and acoustic attenuation for a shielded enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Developments continue to be made in RF shielding and RF shielded rooms for research, medical, military and other government uses. Enclosures with RF shielding, in some cases, also require soundproofing or acoustic insulation in order to protect against the transmission of sound from either within or outside of the shielded enclosure. In production environments, electronics require RF-noise free areas for testing and other activities, and in medical environments, magnetic resonance images provided by MRI operations are distorted by RF that emanate from nearby elevator motors, cell phones, television stations, radio stations and even passing vehicles. In secure RF shielded environments, the need may be to keep electronic and/or audio transmissions from exiting the environment or to prevent electronic and/or audio eavesdropping from outside of the shielded enclosure.
RF and acoustic shielding occurs around the perimeter of the door, namely at the seal and through the door panels. For acoustic purposes, control of the passage of sound waves focuses on the door seal as well as on the mechanical door for controlling and preventing the passage of sound waves through the air and also by vibration through materials. In addition to providing RF shielding and soundproofing, the door must also be functional, and the RF and soundproofing seals must be designed in such a manner that they do not wear, break through use. Moreover, since door alignment is a common problem and any unsealed gams allow sound waves to travel through.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved RF and acoustic shielding door for shielded enclosures.
It is further desirable to provide an RF and acoustic shielding door for attenuating RF radiation and soundproofing in a myriad of environments, including medical and nonmedical.
It is yet further desirable to provide an RF and acoustic shielding door having an acoustic seal assembly that is adjustable so that a complete seal can be formed around the door head, jamb and sill.
It is still yet further desirable to provide an RF and acoustic shielding door that provides RF attenuation and soundproofing for different frequencies within existing trim sizes.
Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and from the claims.